t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Gatherings
GUYS I CAN'T GET ON THE CHATZY'S, PLEASE, PUT THEM ON THE TALK PAGE THANKS ~Solarstar Solarstar, please calm down. We are not having any gatherings until the clans are at equal balance with the amount of members. Dapplestar(sc|Talk 20:32, July 18, 2014 (UTC) So, waiting on Nightclan? ~SolarStar If any leader is unable to attend, make sure the deputy is able to take your place. If the deputy is not available as well, then it's best for the whole clan to not attend at all. We'll see how the Gathering comes to place when Sunday comes. Also, should we roleplay on here, or the chatzy? I am also planning for this to be an all day event because I realize how our roleplays are usually longer than expected.)) Dapplestar(sc|Talk 21:52, August 5, 2014 (UTC) ((Editted the most I could. I really didn't get rid of a lot of OOC moments, so I am sorry. If you didn't attend the gathering, here's most of what happened.)) Dapplestar stood up, ready to speak. She had been waiting for this moment, so she decided to introduce the gathering. "Welcome everyone. I am glad we have gathered for a truce finally. To begin, ShadowClan has to thank RiverClan for their generosity after the badger attack we had. We successfully won, and let's not forget it's a victory for both clans to share." Fernstar stood beside Dapplestar, on the left. She flicked her tail at the mention of the badger attack and glanced down at the cats. She decided to say nothing of it. The RiverClan leader looked back up to Dapplestar, the slight wind picking up and ruffling her fur. Solarstar sits and listens, and she stands up, ready to speak when her turn came. Grey sun pattern on her forehead standing out against pale ginger fur. Darkshine silenced herself at the sound of the start of the gathering. She wriggled next to Rainfall and sat down. Rainfall hushed Darkshine quickly, glancing back up at the leaders. Dapplestar gave Fernstar a nod of gratitude, speaking once more as the wind picks up in the air, "Now, I been wondering, has any clan recently dealt with any rare scents..? Illnesses?" She stopped questioning, knowing asking illnesses would sound as if she was asking for the input of another clan's weakness, though she was not wishing to ask for that. Darkshine shut her mouth at Rainfall's hush. Fernstar decided it was her turn to speak, "RiverClan is well aware of this sickness spreading throughout the clans." She lowered her head slightly, her eyes trailing from the ShadowClan leader to the surrounding group of mixed clan cats. Dapplestar took a seat, knowing she was done with talking. Her ears were perked, anxious for answers. She could figure it out if the clans spoke of it. Darkshine pricked her ears and felt a wave of gratitude for Rainfall. She had stood up for Both Duskfall and her on the patrol telling them to go back to camp. Of course, she didn't listen. Solarstar raises her head, "If I may speak, SolarClan hasn't come across any sicknesses, I believe this may be a territorial thing? ShadowClan is cold, and RiverClan is wet. I'm just speaking my mind." She steps backwards. Fernstar cleared her throat before speaking, "I am honestly quite sure that the sickness has spread to other parts of the forest. It was seen near the ShadowClan border." Fernstar flicked her bushy tail, flicking her ears. She heard Solarstar speak and she hushed quickly, allowing it Duskfall narrowed her eyes at Solarstar, although she was seated far away from the leaders. Quietly, she listened in with alert ears for more information and updates. Silverpaw padded into the clearing. Dapplestar lowered her ears, feeling as if her clan was offended. She spoke clearly, still seated, "This is nothing to do with the cold weather, Solarstar." She didn't wish to mention the rotten prey yet. Fernstar turned to Solarstar, "Then you just might be lucky." She looked back to the cats around them, "SolarClan might not be infected, but no doubt it will spread eventually." Silverpaw: ((Not Silverpaw of ShadowClan)) ѕмσкєѕтαя: She glanced towards the other leaders, her ears pinned back as she was about to speak, "We've had a predicament that has disabled us for a few moons. " She shook her head and sighed deeply, "Because of it we had to relocate our camp due to the atrocities that had followed, it was a rotten and decrepit scent that engulfed our old site, it even made its way into our water supply." She ground her teeth and let out a quiet growl. Dapplestar stayed quiet, thinking of Fernstar's words. Is she really questioning other clans? Darkshine thought for a moment. Why wouldn't SolarClan be affected. She wondered as she pricked her ears for more information. Duskfall widened her eyes, completely unaware of Smokestar's troubles. Dapplestar had her ears perked up and alarmed at Smokestar's news, "What was the cause exactly of the rotting?" ѕмσкєѕтαя: "I had a hunch." She paused momentarily, "Would any of you like to hear my hypothesis?" She knew some of these two-leg words would sound foreign to the common warrior. Silverpaw nurvosely looked around. She had just joined SolarClan and dire news had to appear. "Just great." she mumbled. She wasn't fit yet for clan life yet and then a bunch of danger comes in. Solarstar looks at Silverpaw, locking her eyes into Silverpaw's. Solarstar give a reassuring glace to the apprentice. She smiles, looking back at the leaders. Silverpaw felt relieved at her Leaders reasurring glance and puffed up her chest fur, proud her clan had no troubles at all. Fernstar spoke up again, "I'm just telling you that most likely, it won't just effect us." She had no means of sounding threatening, it just came out like that Fernstar stepped forward, looking at the other leaders, "I mean. Honestly. Such a sickness is difficult to keep at paw. We can't control it, and we can't send cats out there willy nilly." Duskfall growled under her breath. First, Smokestar acting like a twoleg prior to the gathering. Then, using weird twoleg words. Maybe she set up the illness? Working with the humans maybe? ѕмσкєѕтαя: She thought, her eye wondered around, "I've observed the progression of the two-leg territory. They're making their way deeper into the forest, causing more danger to slowly make their way into the camps." She paused, "I concluded with the sudden emergence of their civilization intruding into our untouched heaven they've caused a dire reaction leading to pollutants and other malevolent byproducts to slither their way in." Fernstar "Smokestar, if you've spent so much time observing the twolegs, why didn't you come forward? We need all the information we can manage to gather." She bellowed across the Grove Darkshine: Felt troubled by all this talk now. The three cats had already encountered the horrible stench for all of yesterday. It had made her feel sick, even worse,sick about talking about it. Dapplestar stayed quiet, her face was obviously shocked. Pupils were slitted and they stared coldly at Smokestar. She didn't understand exactly what the leader was explaining, knowing the words she used were nothing she ever heard, but she knew that twolegs coming was not okay. ѕмσкєѕтαя: "With toxicity levels on the rise many forest creatures died due to the consumption of these poisons, leading to the amount of rotting carcasses around both ShadowClan and RiverClan. As well as the polluted river flowing through NightClan's old camp." Dapplestar took a stand, her fur bristling, "Have you been spying?!" ((I am sorry smoke XD)) Fernstar "When did you find out about all of this?" She questioned the NightClan leader Darkshine: ((now we have to make The Great Journey, huh? Dapplestar: Hopefully not holy shit)) Fernstar "Dappelstar, calm down!" She snapped quickly, not thinking, "We are at a gathering, don't forget." ѕмσкєѕтαя: Her voice boomed across the grove, "I've conducted studies, instead of being defensive and hostile we should all band together!" Her tone was direct. Silverpaw didn't feel threatened. This was all pointed at the enemy clan,and not theirs. ѕмσкєѕтαя: She narrowed her gaze, her crimson eye locked on Dapplestar. Fernstar 's fur bristled slightly, "What? With the cats that could be sick this very moment? The illness would simply spread and kill us all? Are you mad?! " Dapplestar felt as if she was told off by a mother. She sat down, feelings mixing, both rage and confusion, and also shock. Her ears were pinned harshly against her head but she did nothing besides listening. Darkshine: ((This certainly sounds like the great journey. Lol. One clan isn't affected like SolarClan.)) Duskfall slumped her shoulders, ears pinned back. It was difficult to trust Smokestar. Even if they did band together, how would they even try to eliminate the threat? Heathershade perks ears Rainfall gritted her teeth. She wanted to burst out at this very moment. ѕмσкєѕтαя: She tilted and shook her head, "Fernstar, do you think that the elderly and disabled would be allowed to come? That's unconstitutional (couldn't find a different word xd) only those who are able to make the journey, some will stay behind. Some will go." Darkshine felt Rainfall's searing heat and rage from her pelt she almost yowled from the heat. She gave her a reassuring lick on the shoulder to might fully calm her down. Fernstar then snapped back, her eyes narrowed, "We cannot band the cats together, Smokestar! The illness has already gotten to young and old." She yowled quietly. ѕмσкєѕтαя: She tapped her reinforced claws against the ground, "If you say the illness has spread to the young and old then why are we all here at this very moment? We can all be contaminated by now" Darkshine: ((can I make StarClan send clouds? this is getting over hand.)) Dapplestar had anger building up in her body. ShadowClan doesn't need to leave. We can just fight this on our own. Besides, these clans are spilling out the fact that they already had more than one ill cat. Her thoughts boomed loudly, wishing she could say it out loud. Dapplestar: ((I think the leaders need to privately make that choice, now that you suggest so. Darkshine: OK)) Solarstar "Yes, maybe we should devide our clans to no direct contact with the others, as to not infect the others." Dapplestar: Smoke, Fern, Solar, meet at the StarClan chatzy?)) Fernstar bellowed once again, "From what I've seen, the sickness does not instantly kill, Smokestar. I'm sure that leaders only chose well cats to arrive." Fernstar: Yes, sure) ѕмσкєѕтαя: Sure)) Silverpaw was overwhelmed by all the arguing and whimpered. she his her head behind her fore paw and looked away. ((lol)) Solarstar: K.) Duskfall still had narrowed eyes as she watched the debate between the leaders. Her suspicions were still on Smokestar, even though her theories of the illness were not probable. Leaning a bit towards Rainfall, she muttered hotly, "I can't believe that flea-ridden NightClan scum. I can't believe any of this." Rainfall looked at Duskfall, "I thought you were unsure about RiverClan? What with the rotten scent coming from near their border?" Dapplestar: Okay. Everyone. Just. Sit back XD Dapplestar: Late.. Duskfall grit her teeth. "I thought so, at first. Fernstar isn't entirely trustworthy. But Smokestar's words are fox-dung. How does she know so much? She acts like a two-leg, talks like one... What do you think?" Rainfall shrugged, rolling her shoudlers back, "I'm not sure. I still don't trust Fernstar. No less Smokestar" She whispered. Duskfall nodded slowly. Heathershade flattens ears from all the harsh thing they were saying about NightClan , and Smokestar Dapplestar padded into the clearing. Solarstar: Roleplaying for my other character.)) Snowspots becomes invisible again, observing the cats. Rainfall soon became impatient. She turned to Duskfall and asked, "So what's up with Fernstar and her huge tail? It's ridiculous!" Duskfall chuckled slightly, despite all the stress and anger she received from this gathering. "I know. Smokestar tripped over it earlier today. Maybe that explains her former name? Rainfall "And that was...?" She questioned. She had never actually met the RiverClan leader. Duskfall answered, "Ferntail." Rainfall nodded quickly, "That explains it." She chuckled Duskfall purred. "Yup. Fern-for-a-tail.~" Darkshine caught notice of the conversation about the Riverclan leader Fernstar and chuckled.She liked seeing her clanmetes having a good time even after hearing the dire news. Dapplestar: Guys, sorry for the long time. Our private discussion is already close to an end.)) ѕмσкєѕтαя padded into the clearing. Silverpaw walked away to their territory. Spottedpath padded into the clearing. Spottedpath "Hello Darkshine." She mewed in a calm manner with a short nod before padding over to her leader. Heathershade grumbles Darkshine dipped her head back in respect and looked at the leaders for more news if they had any. Fernstar looked to her left, at the other three leaders. She had spoken enough, and her gaze was narrowed far enough. The RiverClan leader took a step back, sitting down. Dapplestar gave a glance at the approaching medicine cat, her fur still slightly bristling. She only remained quiet. Spot, if you are confused. ;-; The gathering has been already going. Spottedpath: screw it XDDD Dapplestar: I wish I could XD Dapplestar: WAIT THAT DIDN'T SOUND RIGHT. Spottedpath sits herself down among the crowd of cats, tail brushing on the ground's surface and listened intently. Spottedpath: HAPPY NOW? Darkshine: XD)) Solarstar Steps forwards, hearing no new news. "SolarClan has three new apprentices, Wolfpaw, Gingerpaw and Silverpaw." She says, ginger tail swishing slightly. Dapplestar: Damn it I wish Birchseeker came. He wanted to talk with the medicine cats BUT NO. FERNSTAR BROUGHT SICKNESS. >:l Dapplestar: Okay I'll stop being OOC. Fernstar: ._.) Spottedpath: Birchseeker? Spottedpath: I WANT TO SPEAK TO FELLOW MEDICINE CATS OMFG Dapplestar let her thoughts continue to rage like a storm in her mind, ignoring Solarstar's attempt to clear the mood. Dapplestar: He's not here. :) Spottedpath: ; _ ; internal sadness Fernstar glared down at her paws. She twitched her ears forward, then back. The RiverClan leader couldn't get the idea offh er mind. She send a questioning glance at Dapplestar. Fernstar: FINE LET HIM COME Fernstar: d BIRCHSEEKER IS HERE Fernstar: ._. Fernstar: Fuck me Dapplestar: .... Fernstar: Sh Spottedpath: That d, and maybe later Dapplestar: He is? I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T LET HIM Heathershade: XD Spottedpath: Birchseeker is where now? Fernstar: SHH) Fernstar: OMG) Fernstar: I HAVE DECIDED THTA BIRCHSEEKER IS HERE NOW) Birchseeker padded into the clearing. Fernstar: c; Birchseeker is already sitting by the amaze medicine cat of ShadowClan. Spottedpath: wtf Thornpaw padded into the clearing. Darkshine: poof, he appeared by a magic hat.)) Spottedpath: What sorcery is this? Fernstar: SH) Fernstar: BACK TO THWE GATYHERHNJTLEBF) Birchseeker: StARcLAN ѕмσкєѕтαя She plopped down, resting her head on her paws, she let out a loud yawn Spottedpath tail curls around her paws, casting a quick gaze to the side. Dapplestar was about to call her warriors together, but she just remained quiet. What other possible news could there be? Heathershade looks at Smokestar , narrowing eyes Fernstar sent a hard stare at Smokestar, "Stand up. This is a gathering." She scolded Heathershade: *stuff mah facehole with lemon heads * werid )) Birchseeker looked at Spottedpath, then noticed Fernstar tell the leader off. He felt a cold chill run down his spine. ѕмσкєѕтαя She snorted and shot a gaze towards Fern, her crimson eye narrowed, "Very well" she heaved herself up, tail twitching. Darkshine taunted in her mind. Smokestar is getting scolded by another leader. She didn't trust the leader from all the news she knew about. There was no wonder everyone was suspici Darkshine: middle of sentence!)) Darkshine suspicious of her. ((Sorry Smoke.)) Fernstar: Wait you talkin' 'bout me?! Fernstar: jk Fernstar: .-. Birchseeker felt surprised by Fernstar. This was the second time she has done it again. She might of been the second oldest leader present, but had she had a right? Birchseeker: KOFSDI Birchseeker: no! Birchseeker: SDFIJ Birchseeker: KLKSKKkdff Rainfall zoned off. Fernstar: Niiiice Dapplestar felt surprised by Fernstar. This was the second time she has done it again. She might of been the second oldest leader present, but had she had a right?* Fernstar: FUCK YOU RAINFALL Dapplestar: :) ѕмσкєѕтαя: me/ (it's fine x3) ѕмσкєѕтαя: damn, close enough xD) Dapplestar: Hey. Don't tell my warrior off. >:l ) Heathershade: RAIN DONT STARE AT THE SUN I TOLD YOU . NOW UR DED)) Dapplestar: elDER* Rainfall padded into the clearing. ѕмσкєѕтαя: no one is telling anyone off >__< )) Fernstar: c:< I have a right to) Fernstar: Cause your elder is ME) Heathershade: *shoot fern* and i had a right too =w=)) Fernstar: Why am I so amused? Darkshine: Smoke it not me/ its /me ѕмσкєѕтαя: ik xd ѕмσкєѕтαя: ))* Spottedpath remained calm, for the moons in which she's already seen such a ruckus, it was nothing new to her. Darkshine: ))* ѕмσкєѕтαя: i kinda typed a bit too fast >__< )) Darkshine: lol Darkshine: )) Thornpaw glared up at the leader whom scolded Smokestar. She had no right! He cursed in his head. Birchseeker whispered to Spottedpath, flicking his ear, "Would you mind if I spoke to you before retreating to your territory?" ѕмσкєѕтαя She glanced towards Fernstar, her tail twitching in annoyance, "Would you like to say anything?" Fernstar huffed out a growl, "I'm certainly better than laying down during a gathering. I see some cats haven't learned that." Her voice echoed to ever cat. Fernstar: every* Heathershade ... Im just testing this ignore Heathershade: FUCK Spottedpath leaned towards him ever so slightly, murmuring softly. "Sure thing." Birchseeker "Thank you." Darkshine: :0 two cats disobeying the warrior code and sneaking off. (jk) Medicine cats can do that. ^ - ^ Birchseeker: jsdioj NO IT'S MEDICINE CAT STUFF ;-;)) ѕмσкєѕтαя She sat and twitched her ears as Fernstar scolded her, with an expressionless face, "Hmm, so nothing then?" She sounded rather monotoned. Darkshine: JJK JK JK JK JK JJJJJJKKKKKKK did you see it JK. Darkshine: )) Fernstar shook her head, "Nothing." She turned away quickly, glancing at the cats around Darkshine: �� I wish I'd never said that. Solarstar zoned off. Spottedpath: Laughing. This is amusing~)) Dapplestar: I am not sure if things are done ;-; Duskfall tilted her head slightly to the left, eyes still on the leaders. The Gathering had nearly left her nonplussed. Spottedpath "You are quite welcome... Birchseeker, was it?" A soft purr rumbled at the back of her throat. Birchseeker nodded to Spottedpath, his sight at the leaders, "Yes. We haven't really officially met. I joined RiverClan a moon ago. Birchseeker: "* .. Fernstar then spoke up, her ears perking, "We will not band with any clan." She spoke quickly and simply. Darkshine cocked her head quickly to one side. She wasn't sure if this gathering was over yet. She hoped so, all this news disturbed her, except for the two leaders scolding each other. Heathershade watches Fernstar's every move ѕмσкєѕтαя Nods, "very well." She stood up, "If you all want to believe my theory, then go ahead, with all the spitting and sneering I can already tell must of you think my belief is way out of the box, I'll continue my research none the less." her voice traveled far, reaching every cat. Heathershade nods Dapplestar stood up quickly, "Well, this gathering seems like it's done. No clans will be joining together anytime soon." She dipped her head to the leaders very quickly, "Wish to see you all better the next full moon. Thank you for the information, Smokestar." She speed walked to the crowd of cats, calling her clanmates around, her fur still bristling with irritation. Duskfall scoffed at Smokestar's words. Fernstar "What more research is there that's needed, Smokestar. By now at least half of the forest is taken over." Worry actually began to cloud her filtered gaze. Spottedpath "What's all this nonsense about theories?" She mumbled quietly to herself, flicking the tip of her tail to indicate she was staying a while longer to Dapplestar. Duskfall rose up onto her paws and padded towards the ShadowClan leader. Dapplestar stood, waiting. She gave a glance at Spottedpath, and did not mind. Medicine cats have important things to discuss all the time, and she did not wish to stay any longer. She heard enough. ѕмσкєѕтαя "Don't fret, there's more to come." Her tone was grim, she anticipated more destruction, "I just want to prepare for what will come. ѕмσкєѕтαя: "* Fernstar sneered slightly to herself, sending one last narrowed gaze towards Smokestar, "If you're wrong about this...Illness. We will not listen to you again." She turned a bit, looking downwards, spotting all of her cats. Darkshine huffed and padded away towards her territory. Her eyes was covered with a misty film of worry that took every inch of her body. She shivered in the cold moon light and padded on not looking back until the Grove was far out of sight. As soon as she reached her territory, she was hit by a foul aroma. "Gott'a get used to it. Its gonna smell like this forever." she grumbled all the way along until back to camp. She hoped it wouldn't stink forever though. Dapplestar: We haven't left yet? fsadopi Eh. ѕмσкєѕтαя: tilted her head, "Believe what you like, Fernstar. I won't force anything upon you." Her tail swayed casually. Heathershade Hetalia: The Beautiful World (Season 5) Outtakes / BloopersYouTube · 7:21 · 18 days agoHere are the Hetalia Outtakes from season 5! I don't own these, Funimation does. I hope you enjoy these and support Funimation's release. Some swearing in th... to hide video thumbnail. To stop showing these thumbnails automatically, click on the video icon in the top-right corner Fernstar pinned her ears back, hopping downwards from where the leaders stood. Dapplestar started padding to the entrance, looking back to see if Rainfall was close by. Spottedpath gave her leader a long nod and turned to face Birchseeker. "So what is the matter?" ѕмσкєѕтαя Bowed, "Lovely speaking to you all, maybe next time we won'y be as hostile." ѕмσкєѕтαя: won't** xd)) Birchseeker "I think we could figure out on our own a way to heal this sickness. I've only seen fever run through RiverClan on a kit. The rest have been wounded by normal injuries. But one cat in particular... Was out of his mind." Rainfall coolly trotted along towards the back of the group, her ears twitching at her thoughts. Heathershade watches Fern flexing claws without noticing Birchseeker: I keep forgetting to roleplay with Birch wth. All I do is dialogue.)) Fernstar looked around once more, waiting for her cats to gather around her. Dapplestar padded away towards her territory. It wasn't long before she already was getting across onto the snow of ShadowClan's cold territory. She sighed at the stench, but she just walked through it. ((ShadowClan can go to their chatzy, if you guys want. :l Fernstar: I do believe we are done here. Rainfall walked away to their territory. Dapplestar walked away to their territory. Darkshine walked away to their territory. Solarstar padded into the clearing. ѕмσкєѕтαя Sat, waiting for her group to follow back, she quickly sprang up, she gestured her tail towards her camp and quickly jolted away (baii) Spottedpath "I'm afraid I've missed quite a bit from the meeting. Mind enlighten me on what this sickness is exactly? You can describe the symptoms if you wish." She blinked slowly, taking in all the information. Fernstar walked away to their territory. Heathershade sprints after Smokestar Thornpaw walked away to their territory. Birchseeker "All I know it was caused by twoleg activity. I've heard Fernstar smell between the borders of our clan a rotten stench." He lifted his white paw, washing it slowly, "I mean, there has to be a cure." Solarstar Steps up to the remaining cats. (dunno who they are xD) "Maybe the medicine cats of each clan should meet eachother here, and bring some herbs they think will help, and the ShadowClan and RiverClan and perhaps MarshClan medicine cats would test them?" Spottedpath swayed her tail from side to side. "Twoleg garbage. Should of guessed." She cringed, wiggling her whiskers at the thought of that stench. "Is it contagious?"